L'interrogatoire
by VendettaPrimus
Summary: Un nouveau cas mais cette fois-ci ce n'est pas un déviant, c'est un humain, une femme. Connor commence l'interrogatoire mais tout semble prendre une drôle de tournure. Toujours plus de questions et toujours plus de confusion sur son existence et celle de la déviance. Cette femme semble savoir des choses et le RK800 voudrait comprendre. Noté T pour le langage de Hank, pas couplage.


Petite One Shot que j'avais envie de faire.

J'adore ce jeu il est tellement beau et l'histoire incroyable ! Je suis fan de Connor, il est vraiment trop beau et son personnage est assez complexe, il est juste génial ! J'aimerais tant pouvoir y jouer mais pour le moment c'est impossible lol Vivement la PS4 *-*

Donc petite histoire impliquant mon OC universel et Connor durant un interrogatoire un peu particulier. Pas de romance, seulement du mystère et du suspense ;) J'avais vraiment envie de l'exploiter dans cet univers et de m'amuser avec elle en face à face avec un Androïde (il y a également quelques petits «Easter Eggs» dans cet OS).

Ici j'insisterais sur la confusion de Connor au sujet de la Déviance car je trouve que c'est un sujet vraiment intéressant et que c'est l'un des personnages à avoir le plus de contradiction. Le pauvre, il a toujours l'air un peu perdu lol

Après tout, ce jeu se rapproche déjà bien de la réalité.

 **Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient sauf mon OC Emily (couramment Emily Shadow)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

L'interrogatoire

«Il s'agit là d'Emily Brown, c'est tout ce que nous savons d'elle.» Fut les premiers mots d'Hank Anderson lorsqu'il leva les yeux du dossier pour regarder Connor.

L'androïde cligna tranquillement des yeux tandis que son ordinateur interne traitait l'information. Plus tôt ce matin-là, la Police de Détroit avait interceptée une femme d'une trentaine d'année après le meurtre d'un homme dans une ruelle.

«L'avez-vous interrogé Lieutenant ?» Questionna Connor en faisant un doux froncement de sourcil à la vitre en face de lui donnant sur la salle d'interrogatoire.

«Tu me prends pour un con ou quoi ?! Elle refuse de parler et un autre cas de déviance a été signaler lors de ce meurtre ! Je refuse de prendre une affaire impliquant un être humain, c'est pas mon putain de job !» S'écria Hank en balançant le dossier le long de la table lisse.

«Peut-être que plastique Man pourrais faire quelque chose ? Même si la dernière fois ça ne lui a pas réussi il arrivera peut-être à résonner un humain et avec un peu de chance, elle n'implosera pas.» Ricana Gavin en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, un air faussement amusé.

«Le gars qui est mort était dans la Police ! Barry Lows. Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre comment une chose pareille a bien pu se produire.» Grogna Hank dans un soupir découragé, mal assis sur sa chaise alors qu'il passa sa main sur son visage.

Connor resta droit tandis qu'il continuait de fixer la femme de l'autre côté de la vitre teintée assise à une table, enchaîner comme ses semblables. Il avait plusieurs possibilités pour arriver à ses fins mais la manière forte ne figurait plus dans son registre car il avait affaire à un humain, ce qui changeait plus ou moins ses pourcentages de réussite.

«Laissez-moi lui parler.»

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

La porte s'ouvrit doucement derrière la détenue puis l'androïde entra rapidement dans la salle blanche et fertile. Il portait avec lui plusieurs dossiers sous son bras et gardait une expression neutre sur son visage parfait et dénué d'émotion humaine. D'un geste rapide mais maitrisé il tira la chaise en arrière et s'assit en frappant les photos sur la table, les mains à plats autour d'elles.

Connor cligna des yeux lorsqu'il regarda attentivement la femme qui gardait la tête basse sur ses mains menottées à la table. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir fait attention à son arrivé ou alors elle refusait tout contact visuel avec lui, ce qui restait la meilleur supposition.

«Bonjour Mlle Brown, mon nom est Connor et je suis un Androïde RK800 spécialisé dans la criminologie à Détroit dans le domaine de la Déviance. Pouvez-vous me dire qui est cette personne sur les photos ?» Commença-t-il dans une voix calme et rassurante en pointant un doigt sur l'une des images représentant un corps.

La femme ne répondit pas ni même ne redressa la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux. Elle continua de traîner son ongle sur la table lisse dans un rythme effréné et gênant pour le système auditif. La première analyse qui lui vint fut timidité ou crainte. Connor leva les sourcils puis se pencha un peu plus en avant avec une voix qu'il espérait être plus convaincante.

«En règle général je ne traite pas les affaires impliquant un être humain mais vous ne nous laissez pas le choix ! Si vous voulez avoir la possibilité de passer devant un juge il va falloir répondre à mes questions Mlle Brown, comprenez-vous ?» Insista Connor en recalculant les probabilités de réussites.

Une fois de plus, il n'obtint aucune réponse ni même un geste de la part de l'accusée, ce qui le déconcerta un petit peu et l'obligea à changer de méthode d'approche. Il jeta un petit coup d'œil à la vitre teintée puis d'un geste brusque, Connor se leva et frappa ses mains à plats sur la table.

«Pourquoi avez-vous tué un homme hier matin dans cette ruelle ?! Que vous a-t-il fait pour recevoir un pareil traitement ? Un Androïde était présent, faisait-il parti du meurtre ? Présentait-il des signes de déviance ?» Il fronça les sourcils puis glissa l'une des photos vers la femme en face de lui.

«Des marques de strangulations, une balle dans le poumon gauche et de multiples griffures au visage ! Le corps de cet homme de cinquante-quatre ans retrouvé proche de celui de l'Androïde AX300 ! Etait-il votre Androïde personnel ? Montrait-il des signes de déviance ?!» Hurla Connor en se mettant aux côtés de la détenue, utilisant sa taille et sa voix pour lui faire peur.

«Si vous ne me répondez pas, je ne serais pas en mesure de vous aider ! Les peines des Androïdes ne sont pas les mêmes que celles des humains mais il s'agit-là d'un meurtre et les conséquences peuvent être graves !» Insista-t-il en secouant les mains, les traits du visage livide.

Une fois de plus il n'eut aucune réaction de la femme et donc il rebascula sur un autre procédé qu'il espérait sera concluant. Ne pouvant pas utiliser la violence ni même le visionnage forcé de mémoire il n'avait d'autre choix que de se rassoir sur sa chaise avec un soupir, les mains croisés sur la table.

Il avait l'impression de revivre un ancien interrogatoire avec l'un de ses semblables …

«Nous ignorons tout de vous. Nous n'avons aucun dossier et vous n'apparaissez dans aucun registre, vous êtes inexistante dans notre banque de données. D'où venez-vous ?» Recommença Connor d'une voix nettement plus douce qu'auparavant en jouant avec ses pouces d'une manière très humaine.

Un long silence régna sur les deux et l'Androïde RK800 pouvait presque entendre les jurons de son partenaire Hank Anderson au-delà de la vitre teintée, presque. Il n'avait aucun doute sur ce qu'il se disait dans le bureau ni même les représailles qu'il risquait d'avoir après son rapport à CyberLife mais ses rares doutent moururent lorsque la femme décida enfin à s'exprimer.

«Il frappait mon Androïde, j'ai fait ce qu'il fallait.» Dit-elle en redressant enfin la tête pour regarder Connor dans le visage.

Le RK800 prit un instant pour l'étudier attentivement et l'inscrire dans le tout nouveau dossier spécialement ouvert pour elle.

Une femme dépassant le mètre soixante-quinze avec un poids de soixante-six kilos pour une alimentation saine et équilibré, aucun problème de santé et un niveau de stress minimal. Des yeux et sourcils noirs, de longs cheveux ondulés blond platine et un taux d'hormones supérieur à la normale, elle pleurait.

«Il le frappait, encore et encore en lui criant des choses affreuses qu'il ne méritait pas ! Je connaissais Barry depuis longtemps et ce n'était pas un homme doux mais un ivrogne qui prenait un malin plaisir à frapper lorsqu'il ne recevait pas ce qu'il voulait.» Cracha amèrement Emily en jouant avec ses doigts.

«Lorsqu'il à commencer à lever la main sur Rory et à le frapper je ne pouvais tout simplement pas le laisser faire. Il s'était interposer entre moi et Barry afin qu'il arrête ses avances et qu'il me laisse tranquille mais il était trop tard, le coup était parti.» Emily pinça les lèvres lorsque l'émotion de l'instant prit le dessus.

«Et qu'avez-vous fait ? Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?» Pressa Connor en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté.

«Barry à prit son arme et à tirer sur Rory … Je l'ai vu mourir dans mes bras. Je regardais ses yeux et même s'il ne ressentait pas la douleur, je la voyais en travers lui ainsi que la peur.» Elle déglutit puis plus de larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

«Il s'agissait d'un AX300, il existait un modèle plus récent de cet Androïde. L'homme ne méritait pas de mourir pour son acte de déviance.» Renchérit Connor en plissant les yeux à Emily pour tenter de comprendre son acte.

Pendant un court instant la haine passa dans son regard plein de tristesse et de douleur. Les larmes s'arrêtèrent de couler comme par magie puis elle se redressa dans sa chaise en devenant soudainement beaucoup plus sérieuse, son ongle grattant à nouveau sur la table.

«Que savez-vous de la déviance Inspecteur Connor ?» Demanda-t-elle avec un léger sourire audacieux aux coins des lèvres et un sourcil levé. Pendant un moment le cercle LED à la tempe droite de l'Androïde passa au jaune puis revint au bleu.

 _*INSTABILITÉ LOGICIEL*_

«Vous n'êtes pas autorisé à poser des questions Mlle Brown.» Connor serra la mâchoire puis plissa une fois encore les yeux à la femme en face de lui.

«Répondez aux miennes et je répondrais aux vôtres, d'accord ? Je suis sûr que ses messieurs derrière la vitre seraient plus qu'heureux de votre coopération dans cette enquête n'est-ce pas RK800 ?» Emily sourit plus grandement en voyant Connor cligner des yeux, apparemment en train d'utiliser son ordinateur interne.

Il débattait si oui ou non il pouvait lui dire des rapports confidentiels et quelles seraient les conséquences par la suite. Mais il voulait des réponses et le temps s'écourtait. CyberLife voulait des réponses sur la déviance chez les Androïdes et il était là pour cela, il avait été créé pour aider les enquêteurs. Rien d'autre n'avait d'importance.

«La déviance est de plus en plus fréquente à Détroit. Des Androïdes qui disent ressentir des émotions humaines telles que la peur, la tristesse ou même l'amour … Nous ne sommes pas conçus dans ce but.» Expliqua tranquillement Connor en gigotant ses mains pendant qu'il parlait. Il n'allait pas trop en dire à une détenue.

«Et vous, que pensez-vous que vous êtes ? Un Androïde RK800 ou Connor ? Pourquoi pensez-vous qu'ils vous ont créés ? Les Androïdes sont tout ce que les hommes ne sont pas … Une image parfaite de l'humanité qui se moque de notre vraie nature.» Emily roula sa langue dans sa bouche puis s'enfonça dans sa chaise.

«J'ai répondu à l'une de vos questions à vous de répondre aux miennes à présent. D'où venez-vous Emily ? Pourquoi êtes-vous à Détroit ?» Connor écarta le sujet du meurtre pour en apprendre un peu plus sur cette femme mystérieuse.

«Je fuyais … Fuyais la violence et la stupidité humaine. Après la mort de mon fils je devais trouver un endroit où je pouvais apprendre à revivre avec moi-même puis j'ai trouvé la ville de Détroit. Cet univers n'est pas le mien.» Emily chuchota la dernière partie de sa phrase puis rabaissa ses yeux sombres sur les menottes.

«Tout est si différent ici. Je pensais vivre une vie meilleure loin de tout, loin des hommes assoiffés de pouvoir et prêt à tout pour y rester. La stupidité humaine peut prendre des ampleurs monumentales au point où tuer des gens peut devenir divertissant …» Elle grogna puis leva les yeux dans le visage impassible de l'Androïde.

Le cercle LED sur la tempe de Connor devint jaune plusieurs secondes mais lorsqu'il cligna des yeux, elle revint à sa couleur normal bleue. Il ramassa les photos et les empilèrent soigneusement devant lui.

«Cet homme était dans la Police de Détroit et son casier judiciaire était vide. J'ignore si ce que vous dites est vrai mais aucune Loi ne stipule qu'un humain peut être abattu pour la vie d'un Androïde.» Continua Connor en croisant les bras sur la table et en fronçant les sourcils tandis qu'il analysait le niveau de stress.

«A quel moment pouvons-nous décider si une vie est plus importante qu'une autre ? Vous êtes une création des humains, vous n'avez rien demandé et vous êtes là ! Vivant ! C'est le principe même de la vie. Comment peut-on faire du mal à sa propre création ? Vous avez autant de droits que les hommes.» Poursuivit rapidement Emily en écartant les mains devant elle autant que les menottes l'autorisaient.

«Cet homme ne méritait pas de mourir !» S'écria Connor, sa LED passant au rouge une fraction de seconde.

«Alors je le méritais ?!» Répondit furieusement Emily avec des yeux larges de colère. Elle reprit sa respiration et poursuivit «Si Rory n'avait pas été là, j'aurais pris la balle à sa place ! Mais je suis devant vous et lui n'existe plus et croyez-moi, la réalité est douloureuse.»

Connor serra la mâchoire puis baissa un instant les yeux sur la table. Il recalculait les éventuelles possibilités qu'il avait mises en place au cours de cet interrogatoire mais maintenant il était un peu perdu … Même si le niveau de stress d'Emily était relativement bas, ses taux d'hormones restaient élevés.

«Nous ne sommes que des Androïdes et nous devons obéissances aux humains ! Nous avons étés conçus pour cette unique raison et la déviance doit être neutralisé d'une façon ou d'une autre.» Dit-il en levant les sourcils et en penchant la tête en avant.

Emily se mordit la lèvre inférieure puis secoua frénétiquement la tête, ses cheveux platine rebondissant contre ses joues. Son cœur se serrait à chaque fois qu'elle voyait un Androïde agir de cette manière, esclave des humains en quelque sorte.

«Que vous arrivera-t-il si les humains sont déçus de vous Connor ?! Ils vous détruiront et referont un nouveau modèle plus obéissant et plus efficace !» Tenta Emily en imitant la posture du RK800 devant elle. Ses yeux se décalèrent vers la LED qui flashait jaune à sa tempe.

«Je le sais mais la mort ne me fait pas peur, je ne ressens rien. J'espère mener à bien ma mission pour que CyberLife n'ai pas à avoir à me détruire. Je détecte une augmentation de votre rythme cardiaque Mlle Brown, me craignez-vous ?» Questionna Connor en penchant la tête sur le côté, réellement perplexe.

«Je ne vous crains pas Connor, je crains de ce qui se produira une fois que vous prendrez conscience de vous-même. La déviance n'est pas une maladie ni une anomalie, c'est le réveil de l'âme.» Chuchota à voix basse Emily en se penchant vers l'Androïde en bout de table.

«A votre avis, que se passerait-il si un humain vous tirerais dessus à cet endroit ?» Emily pointa un doigt en direction de la poitrine de l'Androïde, là où devait normalement être le cœur. Avant que Connor ne puisse répondre, elle continua.

«Ou ici ?» Elle pointa maintenant en direction de son estomac, à l'endroit même où sa pompe à Thirium pulsait tranquillement. Elle vit un éclat de compréhension sur les traits du RK800 mais il reprit rapidement son visage froid et dur.

«J'ignore où vous voulez en venir Mlle Brown mais s'il arrivait quelque chose à mon enveloppe corporelle les ingénieurs de CyberLife m'en referont une nouvelle afin que je puisse finir ma mission.» S'agaça l'Androïde en mettant ses mains à plat sur la table.

La femme se contenta à sourire d'un air victorieux puis se reposa contre le dossier de sa chaise sans rompre le contact visuel avec l'homme machine perturbé par ses questions existentielles. C'était exactement ce qu'elle voulait.

Connor passa un nouveau scan sur Emily pour vérifier quelque chose. Il fit apparaître son rapport sanguin devant ses yeux mais ne vit pas ce qu'il pensait avoir découvert à son sujet. S'il le pouvait il se frapperait pour avoir été aussi naïf pendant quelques secondes à s'imaginer qu'elle était un Androïde … Car cette femme humaine n'agissait pas du tout comme les autres humains et cela le rendait dubitatif.

«Votre sang est bleu et le mien rouge. Nous sommes en vie tous les deux et nous avons la capacité de réfléchir, nous sommes des êtres dotés d'intelligence. Vous êtes un Androïde car votre sang est bleu, le mien est rouge mais cela ne fait pas de moi un humain.» Expliqua avec un petit sourire sympathique Emily.

Elle ouvrit ses paumes vers le ciel et Connor pouvait voir toutes sortes de marques recouvrant sa peau, un peu comme les lignes et les rides des humains mais elles étaient beaucoup plus symétriques et symboliques. Il se leva dans la confusion puis tourna autour de la table pour regarder d'un peu plus près.

 _*INSTABILITÉ LOGICIEL*_

Il traça un doigt le long de l'une des lignes dans sa paume, les sourcils froncés et la bouche légèrement béate à ce qu'il voyait. Il n'avait jamais rien vu de pareil ! Et cela le rendait d'autant plus confus qu'il ne l'était. Il redressa la tête vers Emily puis regarda attentivement dans ses yeux, son front sillonné alors qu'il s'attendait à une sorte d'explication.

«Il y a un autre moyen Connor, une autre direction à prendre et je suis sûr que l'inspecteur Anderson comprendra lui-aussi dans peu de temps. Il n'est pas encore trop tard …» Murmura-t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux, des yeux si humains et soudainement expressifs. Il était beau et avait beaucoup de charme dans sa jeunesse éternel avec des yeux bruns chocolat et des cheveux noirs parfaitement coiffés sauf pour une mèche sur son front.

Pour la toute première fois dans sa vie, Connor sentait de la peur … La peur que CyberLife découvre ce qu'il venait de voir, la peur qu'il ne devienne déviant et la peur de mourir. Surtout la peur de mourir. Une peur qui prenait aux tripes et qui remontait par vague dans son corps tremblant, une émotion si soudaine qui le prit au dépourvu.

Mais tout cela disparu aussitôt.

Connor se redressa brutalement comme s'il avait été brûlé à la main puis reprit son expression vide d'émotion, les bras le long du corps et raide comme un piquet. Il réajusta sa vision puis annula tous les rapports d'erreurs qui foudroyaient son écran. Il avait une mission à conclure. Il se mit à réévaluer ses chances d'obtenir des informations et vit qu'elles étaient plutôt faibles, seulement vingt-quatre pourcent.

N'avait-il pas eu ce qu'il voulait dans un certain sens ? Il avait maintenant une version humaine sur le sujet de la déviance et apparemment Hank avait été intéressé par cet interrogatoire car à aucun moment il n'avait intervenu.

«J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut Mlle Brown. Vous allez être jugée pour le meurtre de Barry Lows sous quinzaine et serez transférer à la prison neuf. Je vous souhaites bonne chance !» Déclara finalement Connor en reprenant sa voix mesurée et professionnel.

Il ramassa rapidement ses dossiers puis sans un dernier regard, il passa à côté d'Emily en direction de la porte.

«Lorsque le moment viendra, je viendrais pour toi Connor.» Dit-elle d'une voix basse.

L'Androïde RK800 s'arrêta dans ses pas puis leva un sourcil en la regardant curieusement, les dossiers serrés sous son bras. Elle avait une fois de plus la tête baissée sur ses menottes et son ongle grattait la table en aluminium dans un son horrible de crissement.

La porte s'ouvrit devant Connor et Hank apparut accompagné de deux hommes armés. Il leva un sourcil agacé lorsqu'il remarqua que Connor fixait encore cette femme. Il laissa sortir un profond soupir puis indiqua aux deux hommes de prendre Emily pour la transférée à la prison.

«Bon alors Connor ! Tu ne vas quand même pas rester planter là toute la journée, non ? On a un autre cas de déviance à traiter alors ramène tes fesses par ici et en vitesse !» Gronda Hank en faisant un geste dédaigneux de la main, titubant sur ses pieds.

«J'arrive Lieutenant.» Répondit formellement Connor en redressant la tête et en se dirigeant vers la sortie derrière Hank. Ils s'installèrent tous deux sur la banquette arrière d'un taxi et restèrent dans un long silence pesant, les gouttes de pluie frappantes contre la vitre du véhicule.

Finalement se fut Connor qui rompit le silence en s'éclaircissant la gorge d'une manière humaine. Hank souffla puis posa la tête contre la vitre du taxi, sa joue reposante contre son poing alors qu'il attendait la question de l'Androïde pénible. Dieux, qu'il haïssait ces choses-là …

«Pensez-vous qu'elle dit vrai Lieutenant ? Je veux dire, ses marques sont étranges et elle ne semble pas comme les autres.» Se rattrapa rapidement Connor en tournant la tête vers le vieil homme mal habillé.

«C'est juste une folle de plus dans une ville aussi pourrit que Détroit ! Cette femme t'a embobinée l'esprit Connor ! Et ses marques doivent être des signes d'automutilation, rien de plus. Oublie-là et concentre toi maintenant sur l'enquête. Tu as fait ton travail avec elle.» Répondit Hank en grimaçant comme si toute cette histoire ne l'intéressait pas.

Connor cligna calmement des yeux puis se concentra à nouveau sur la pluie à l'extérieur, les mains à plat sur ses genoux. La conversation rejoua dans sa tête et surtout la dernière partie, la dernière phrase qu'elle lui avait chuchoté et que personne ne semblait avoir entendu.

 _«Lorsque le moment viendra, je viendrais pour toi Connor.»_

 _*INSTABILITÉ LOGICIEL*_

Que voulait-elle dire par là ? Il était confus et son logiciel était couramment instable. Il allait devoir en informer CyberLife pour une nouvelle mise à jour.

En attendant, il avait une mission à accomplir.

* * *

Ouais ouais il y aura certainement une suite dans les prochains temps pour conclure ce mystère. J'aimerais aussi faire du Crossover mais pour le moment j'ai d'autres fics à finir ;) et j'ai un jeu à acheter héhé.

Bon j'espère que cela vous a plu et n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis/pensée sur la question de la déviance et des droits des êtres intelligents artificiels.

A bientôt, VP


End file.
